Song Fic
by Les 3 Magnifiques
Summary: bon moi je suis vraiment pourrie pour faire des resumer soooo j'en fait juste pas:3 mais l'histoire c'est sur des chansons :3
1. Chapter 1

**_Salut ! j'ai juste eu une idée comme sa en ecoutant You don't know me de Michael Bublé _**

**_C'est une genre de Lukabeth qui finis par Percabeth vous aller comprendre apres d'avoir lu _  
**

**_J'ai les paroles en francais et en anglais :)_**

**_Credit: L'univers de Percy Jackson appartiens a Rick Riordan et la chanson appartiens a Michael Bublé._**

**gras: chanson en anglais**

**_gras italique : chanson en français_  
**

normal : penser Luke.

* * *

Song fic :

"You Don't Know Me"

J'étais au Mariage de Percy et Annabeth. Ils étaient en train de danser ensemble quand je suis aller les voir. "Puis-je t'emprunter ton épouse Perce?" Demandais-je à Percy. Hades m'avait permis de sortir des Enfers pour cette événement. Il fut obliger d'accepter puisque presque tout le conseil avait voté pour que je puisse sortir de Elysées.

"Bien sur, mais oublie pas que c'est ma femme" répondit-il avec un sourire.

**You give your hand to me  
Then you say hello  
I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
But you don't know me **

_**Tu me donnes ta main  
Alors tu dis "salut"  
Je ne peux que difficilement parler  
Mon coeur bat si vite  
Et n'importe qui peut le dire  
Tu penses que tu me connais  
Mais tu ne me connais pas**_

Annabeth me donna sa main et me sourit. "Salut Luke !"

"Salut" lui dis-je difficilement. Si seulement elle savait. Si seulement elle savait se que je ressent pour elle.

**No, you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night  
And longs to kiss your lips  
And longs to hold you tight  
Oh I'm just a friend  
That's all I've ever been  
'Cause you don't know me **

_**Non, tu ne connais pas le seul  
Qui rêve de toi le soir  
Et qui longtemps embrasse tes lèvres  
Et qui longtemps te tiens serré  
Oh je suis juste un amis  
C'est tout ce que je n'ai jamais été  
Parce que tu ne me connais pas**_

Même quand j'était du côté de Cronos je pensais à toi. Les rêves que m'envoyait Hypnos était sur toi. Sur Percy. Sur Thalia. Sur tes missions avec Percy. Juste sur toi. Tu était partout. Quand je suis rentrer dans le Styx, j'ai penser a toi. Tu était partout.

Quand Percy a disparut, pendant c'est deux longue semaine, sur l'île de Calypsos, je t'ai vue dans mes rêves. J'ai tant voulu venir te voir pour te serrer dans mes bras. J'ai tant voulu te réconforter, te dire qu'il était toujours en vie et que tout irais bien.

Quand j'ai rêver que tu embrassait Percy, j'ai voulu être a sa place. Sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes. Malheureusement, nous étions juste des amis. J'ai réaliser trop tard que je t'aimais. Tu étais tomber en amour avec Percy même si tu ne voulais pas te l'avouer. Tu l'aimais. Je le voyais a chaque rêve que je faisait sur toi et lui.

**I never knew  
The art of making love  
Though my heart aches  
With love for you  
Afraid and shy  
I've let my chance to go by  
The chance that you might  
Love me, too **

_**Mal grès n'avoir jamais eu**_  
_**L'art de faire l'amour**_  
_**Même si mon coeur meurt d'amour pour toi**_  
_**Peureux et timide**_  
_**J'ai laissé ma chance s'en aller**_  
_**La chance que tu puisses**_  
_**M'aimer aussi**_

Je n'ai jamais su comment te dire que je t'aimais. Tu avais été mon premier amour. Je t'aimais tellement, mais j'étais tellement fâcher contre les dieux que je n'ai rien remarquer. A cause de cela je t'ai laisse aller vers quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'ai laisse aimé quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

**You give your hand to me  
And then you say good-bye  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky guy  
You'll never never know  
The one who loves you so  
Well, you don't know me **

_**Tu me donnes ta main**_  
_**Et alors tu dis au revoir**_  
_**Je te regarde t'en aller**_  
_**A coté du gars chanceux**_  
_**Non, non, tu n'a jamais connu**_  
_**Le seul qui t'aimait tant**_  
_**Eh bien, tu ne me connais pas**_

Tu m'a accordé cette danse. Maintenant que la chanson est fini, tu me dit "au revoir." Percy est revenue te chercher. Je te regarde t'éloigner de moi a côté de ton mari. Tu ne me connais pas si bien que tu le pense. Tu ne connais pas le premier qui t'a aimé.

**You give your hand to me, baby  
Then you say good-bye  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky guy  
No, no, you'll never ever know  
The one who loves you so  
Well, you don't know me**

**_Tu me donnes ta main, chérie  
Et alors tu dis au revoir  
Je te regarde t'en aller  
A côté du gars chanceux  
Non, non, tu n'a jamais connu  
Le seul qui t'aimait tant  
Eh bien, tu ne me connais pas_**

Tu pensais me connaître, mais tu ne me connais pas au tant que tu le pense. Je te regarde t'éloigner de plus en plus loin de moi. Hades revient me chercher pour me ramener aux Enfers. Je regarde une dernière fois derrière moi et je te vois sourire à Percy. Si je n'avais pas été si idiot ce sourire serait pour moi et moi seul.

* * *

_**Tadaaaa! :3 dite moi ce que vous en pensez ! Il va en avoir un autre chapitre ou peut-etre deux autres :3 le deuxieme chapitre va etre sur la chanson Lucky de Jason Mray ! **_

_**Breeeeef laisse moii une petite review **_

_**ciaoooo**_

_**charlieeeee**_


	2. Chapter 2

Yoyoyo ! Je suis gentille hein j'ai écrit mon chapitre même si je me suis couper le doigt ! Bref on s'en fou:3 dans ce chapitre Annabeth est beaucoup dans ces pensée et pour le bien de l'histoire, Annabeth et Percy ne sont pas encore ensemble. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Do you hear me,**

** I'm talking to you**

** Across the water across the deep blue ocean**

** Under the open sky, **

**oh my baby I'm trying**

_M'entends-tu,__Je te parle_

_ Au travers des eaux _

_Au travers l'océan bleu profond _

_Sous un ciel ouvert, _

_Oh ma chérie j'essaie _

* * *

"Annabeth ! " Percy me coupa de mes penser.

"Oui?" Je répondis en essayant de faire semblant que je l'écoutais. Nous étions assis sur le sable de la plage de la colonie.

"Avoue que te n'écoutais pas? "

"Euh... J'avoue j'étais perdu dans mes penser" dis-je en regardant l'océan.

* * *

** Boy I hear you in my dreams**

** I feel your whisper across the sea**

** I keep you with me in my heart**

** You make it easier when life gets hard**

_Je t'entends dans mes rêves_

_ Je sens ton chuchotement au delà de la mer_

_ Je te garde avec moi dans mon cœur_

_ Tu rends les choses faciles quand la vie devient dure _

* * *

"Annabeth ! Je te parle encore." Me redit-il.

"Je suis désolé. Je suis distraite un peu."

"Un peu ? Je te parle depuis 5 minutes."

"Ok peut-être beaucoup." Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que même si je ne l'écoutais pas, je l'entendais pareil. Partout où je vais, en Californie, sur le bord de la plage, mais surtout dans mes rêves. Et je me perdit encore dans mes penser à penser aux rêves que je fessais sur Percy.

* * *

** I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

** Lucky to have been where**

** I have been Lucky to be coming home again**

_Je suis chanceux je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami _

_Chanceux d'être allé où je suis allé _

_Chanceux de rentrer enfin_

* * *

Il agita sa main devant mon visage se qui me sortit encore de ma bulle et il dit me dit en plaisantant "Allo ? Il y a quelqu'un ici ? " je secouais de la tête et il reprit: "perdu dans tes pensés?" J'ai hoché de la tête a nouveau. " A quoi pensais-tu ? "

"Hmmm" je peux pas lui dire que je pensais a lui il va pensée que je suis acro a lui. " À cela !" Je dit en l'attaquant avec ma dague. Je dois admettre que Percy était rapide parce que avant que je sois capable de l'attaquer il avait sortit Riptile de sa poche. Je suis tellement heureuse d'être tomber en amour avec Percy. Avec mon meilleur ami. Après quelques minutes de bataille, je me retrouvais dessus Percy.

"Tu gagne toujours hein Puits de Sagesse ? "

"Toujours ! " dis-je en riant. Alors que j'allais m'enlever de lui, Percy a roulé sur le côté en nous changeant de position. Il était maintenant sur moi en riant.

* * *

**They don't know how long it takes**

** Waiting for a love like this**

** Every time we say goodbye **

**I wish we had one more kiss **

**I'll wait for you,**

** I promise you I will**

_Ils ne savent pas le temps qu'il faut_

_ Attendre pour un amour comme celui-là _

_A chaque fois qu'on se dit au revoir _

_J'aimerai qu'on s'embrasse encore une fois _

_Je t'attendrai, je te le promets que je le ferai _

* * *

Je l'aie poussé sur le côté et nous somme reste entendue sur aller plage... " Percy ?" Dis-je après quelle que minute.

"Oui?" Répondit-il en regardant les étoiles.

"Ça fait combien de temps que nous nous connaissons ?"

"Bientôt cinq ans." Répondit-il. Wow sept ans. Et ça fait 2 ans que j'ai compris que j'avais un kick sur Percy. Quand j'ai entendu la première prophétie, j'ai eu peur que Percy meurt. Il fallait que je me répète presque tout le temps qu'il n'allait pas mourir. Percy était perdu dans ces pensée en le regardant j'eus l'envi de l'embraser. Bien sur, je l'ai déjà embrasser, mais j'étais en état de panique parce que je pensait qu'il allait mourir sur le Mont St.-Helene.

* * *

** I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

** Lucky to have been where**

** I have been Lucky to be coming home again**

_Je suis chanceux je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami Chanceux d'être allé où je suis allé Chanceux de rentrer enfin _

* * *

"Annabeth ? Tu pense a quoi cette fois-ci?" Me demanda t-il.

"Rien" répondis-je. Il soupira alors je me repris: " A tout. Je ne sais pas." Je pris une respiration et continua. "Je pense a toi, au quatre dernier année que nous avons vécu et au nombre de fois que tu m'as sauver la vie." En le regardant j'ai vue de la tristesse dans ces yeux et il me dit :

"Moi je pensais exactement au contraire. À combien de fois que j'ai mis ta vie en danger en te demandant de m'accompagner dans mes quêtes. Tu aurais pu mourir des millions de fois a cause de moi." En écoutant ces paroles, je levais les yeux au ciel.

"Percy est-ce que tu a déjà entendu l'expression: **ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort ?**" en voyant son expression je compris que non, alors je continua."tu te rappel des sirènes ? A cause de ça j'ai fallut mourir, mais tu m'a sauvé et j'ai pue découvrir mon défaut fatal. " je le regarda, mais il n'avait pas l'air convaincu alors je finis mes explication en prenant sa mèche grosse et en disant: tu m'a encore sauver la vie et nous avons su que ton défaut fatale était la loyauté envers tes amis. Ces expériences nous on rendu beaucoup plus fort et intelligent. Oui même toi Cervelle d'Algues."

* * *

** Lucky we're in love every way**

** Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**

** Lucky to be coming home someday**

_Chanceux que l'on s'aime_

_ Chanceux d'être restés là où nous sommes restés_

_ Chanceux de rentrer un jour._

* * *

"Bon ! Viens on va se changer les idée!" Me lança-t-il

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? " demandais-je.

"Aller dans l'eau! Bien sur ! " je hocha de la tête et enlevai mes vêtements et allai dans l'eau. Puisque nous nous sommes au camp, c'est sur que nous avions nos maillot en dessous de nos vêtements. Je portais un bikini blanc et gris. Je sais je sais ! Moi porter des bikini ? Mais j'ai été obliger par Aphrodite et par ma belle-mère. Percy avait des short vert forêt. Percy enlevais c'est souliers et j'ai pue voir son 6-pack. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'eau et je dis: " nous sommes chanceux. "

"Pour quel raison ? "

"D'être a la maison et d'être en vie , après tout ce qui c'était passer. " En le regardant j'avais compris qu'il avait compris.

* * *

**And so I'm sailing through the sea **

**To an island where we'll meet **

**You'll hear the music fill the air**

** I'll put a flower in your hair**

_C'est pour ça que je navigue sur la mer_

_ Vers une île ou nous allons nous retrouver_

_ Tu entendras la musique dans les airs_

_ Je mettrai une fleur dans tes cheveux._

* * *

Alors que nous nagions un peu, Percy est plongé sous l'eau. Je savais que j'avais pas besoins de m'inquiéter du nombre de temps. Il est resté environs trois minutes dans l'eau et il est remonter avec une fleur. Il s'est rapprocher de moi et il m'a mis la fleur dans les cheveux. Je me suis sentir devenir rouge et j'ai que Percy avait les jour un peu rouge aussi.

"Ou a tu trouve la fleur?"

"Dans l'eau." Je levais les yeux au ciel répondis:

"Tu es vraiment une cervelle d'algues hein ?" Il me sourit et il replongea dans l'eau.

* * *

** Though the breezes through trees**

** Move so pretty you're all ****I see **

**As the world keeps spinning round**

** You hold me right here right now**

_Même si la brise à travers les arbres _

_File si joliment, tu es tout ce que je vois_

_ Alors que le monde continue de tourner _

_Tu m'enlaces ici et maintenant _

* * *

Alors que je cherchais Percy on me tira sous l'eau et je laissa échapper un crie de peur. En remontant a la surface je vus que Percy riait. "Oh mes dieux ! Tu aurais tu voir ton visage ! "

"Percy ce n'était pas drôle ! J'aurais pu mourir! "

"Bien sur que non je t'aurais sauver avant que tu meurs je rien trop a toi pour sa. Vient ! Il faut que je te montre quelque chose" Il sourit et se rapprocha de moi. Je le regarda se rapprocher en me demandant qu'est-ce qu'il voulais faire et il me sauta dessus.

Nous étions les deux sous l'eau et il avait mis une bulle d'air autour de ma tête et il me tenait les hanches pour pas que je me détache de lui pendant qu'il m'amenait a quelque part. Nous avancions si vite que je ne voyais même pas le décor a l'endroit de nous, mais je sentais c'est main accrocher a moi.

* * *

** I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

** Lucky to have been where I have been**

** Lucky to be coming home again**

** I'm lucky we're in love every way **

**Lucky to have stayed where we have staye**

** Lucky to be coming home someday**

_Je suis chanceux je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami _

_Chanceux d'être allé où je suis allé _

_Chanceux de rentrer enfin_

_ Chanceux que l'on s'aime_

_ Chanceux d'être restés là où nous sommes restés_

_ Chanceux de rentrer un jour_

* * *

Nous somme sortis de l'eau cinq minutes plus tard sur la plage d'une petite île. Nous étions maintenant couché sur le sable a regarder le ciel. A un moment, Percy c'est retournée pour me regarder. " Annabeth ? "

"Oui?"

"Je... j'ai..." Percy soupira de frustration, mais il continua : " j'ai quelque chose a te dire."

"Oui ? Cervelle d'Algues...?"

"Eh bien... Si je te dit que je t'aimais comment tu réagirais ?" Quoi ? Attendez. Rembobinez. A-t-il dit qu'il m'aimais ? Il a dit qu'il m'aimait ! Oh Aphrodite ! Merci.

"Je réagirais comme ça. " dis-je en me retournant et en l'embrassant sur la bouche. En me détachant je lui dis : "je t'aime aussi Cervelle d'Algues."

* * *

TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! :3 jpense que sa va etre le dernier parce que j'ai besoins de me concentrer sur mes deux autres fics :3

ciaooooo

-xxx-


End file.
